


Just Voidborn Things

by WasabiAlarm



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Jungle Gank, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiAlarm/pseuds/WasabiAlarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal encounters Vel'Koz in the jungle of Summoner's Rift, who's feeling particularly thirsty for knowledge. All the delight lies in identifying how and what to acquire from his subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Voidborn Things

Ezreal turned his head for a glimpse over his shoulder as he ran, catching sight of a magenta beam rushing toward him. He flashed forward as he heard the magic's force sizzle the ground. Close call. Vel'Koz was his current task in Summoner's Rift, one that he was ready to forget. The void beast was in pursuit mode, and despite his size he moved deceptively fast. 

The chase was not turning in Ezreal's favor. He sprinted through the jungle, looking for a space with a bit more cover. The explorer was scheming a way out on the fly. If he could just evade Vel'Koz's vision for a moment, he could set up the ambush. A clump of trees ahead tangled their branches in unison, standing in a bed of forest brush. Summoning his arcane power once again, Ezreal feigned to his left before teleporting into the middle of the tree cluster. He hit the ground immediately and crawled behind the nearest tree trunk. A scan of the area revealed no purple tentacles in the vicinity. 

Ezreal tried to steady his breathing as he darted his eyes around for Vel'Koz. One barrage of channeled energy and he could take down the creature, or at least hamper it enough to put some distance between them. Remaining as concealed as possible, Ezreal kept his eyes trained on the expected path of Vel'Koz while casting the occasional glance around the perimeter of the jungle. 

“Where... are you...” Ezreal muttered under his breath.

The explorer's mental clock was ticking. He couldn't stay for long if he didn't get the shot he was looking for. He saw nothing still but the laser volleys had subsided. Maybe he had lost Vel'Koz, but he wasn't ready to assume anything with such a cunning and destructive predator trailing him. The scene in front of him had gone quiet. He took one more survey around the jungle and slowly rose to his feet, pressing himself against the tree trunk. 

This escape window was as good as any. Ezreal bolted in the direction of his Summoner base. With some help he could reset the terms of engagement and secure an easy takedown. As he made his way into a clearing in the jungle, Ezreal kept his enchanted glove pointed in front of him, at the ready. 

A violent snap called his attention behind him accompanied by what sounded like a collapse of magical energy, and he reached around to fire a warning shot. No sooner had he reacted to this unknown presence than a strike across his knees sent him tumbling forward. Ezreal cried out as he fell hard into the ground before him, pain shooting through his wrist as he tried to brace himself at the last second. Before he could improvise a fighting stance, something slid its way around his arm and pinned it behind his back. He'd been found. This damn creature, this monstrosity, wouldn't give him an inch. 

A second tentacle snaked around Ezreal's chest. He struggled to twist away from its slimy warmth as he was flipped over to face his rival. A huge pink eye with a black iris was now in front of him. Impossibly. Vel'Koz had not only tracked his attempt to dodge the pursuit, but had intercepted him without much trouble.

“Interesting. My theory was that you'd be less predictable,” Vel'Koz hummed at the explorer. The voice seemed to emanate from all angles. 

“We all get lucky,” Ezreal countered. He attempted to pull his trapped arm away from its snare. There would be no luck playing the overpowering game though; he needed to stall into some assistance from his allies. 

“What a concept!” Vel'Koz's eye seemed to glow with new intensity as he waved another tentacle in front of Ezreal. “Humans have such curious cognitive limits. I wonder... are your bodies burdened with the same limits?” Vel'Koz's free-floating tentacle snapped at Ezreal, and he kicked out instinctively. Ezreal's ankle was met with the same unyielding grasp as the tentacle snagged his boot. 

“I don't know, but I've seen much scarier things than you. None of them have killed me yet!” Ezreal smirked at the voidmage, giving up no signals that he would yield. 

“Oh, there is no hurry in killing you. Not when there is so much to be learned.” With this Vel'Koz hoisted Ezreal off the ground, bringing him level with the huge pink eye. Its edges shimmered with heat waves. The eye gazed at him, surveying his limbs with idle curiosity.

Ezreal squirmed, trying to find an angle that would let him break the network of tentacles he was trapped in. Not one of them would budge. Apparently when Vel'Koz was fixated on something, it was difficult to sway his focus. Ezreal's face was becoming flush – the chase away from Vel'Koz had worked him up, but this contact was giving him much more stress. 

A tentacle snaked its way under Ezreal's studded jacket, and his prone form the explorer could only let the appendage roam around, tracing the contours of his side and lower back. “Humans find purpose in the most useless of things...” Vel'Koz remarked. Without warning, the void beast's tentacle lashed out, pulling Ezreal's arms behind him as the jacket was twisted off his body. 

Ezreal yelped from the sudden pain. He knew he was in trouble now, Vel'Koz was physically strong and hellbent on making use of his prey. Not a good combination. 

Vel'Koz threaded a tentacle in the gap between Ezreal's legs, and the explorer gasped as a sudden pressure against his bulge introduced itself. The tentacle coiled itself around his thigh and continued down his leg like a snake suffocating its meal. Before he knew it, Ezreal's leg was straightened out horizontally in the air, completely immobilized. A second tentacle wrapped itself around his other leg, and Ezreal found himself caught up in their sinuous movement. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he mentally rifled through scenarios of where this would go, several of them panic-driven. His twisted arm was now pulled up over his head, straightened above him as Vel'Koz continued to lay claim to his body. He ended up in a makeshift spread-eagle, and as he tried to crane his down head at Vel'Koz, he wasn't sure there were any openings left to untangle himself. 

“What a nice specimen,” Vel'Koz mused, and for a while he was content to squeeze and toy with Ezreal, testing his reactions. For his part, Ezreal had very little he could do to meaningfully change his position. He was starting to feel feverish and claustrophobic; the tentacle pressed against his stomach and wrapping up close to his neck was forcing him into shallower breaths. 

“But if new things are to be learned, we can't simply dwell on what we already know,” Vel'Koz continued. Ezreal noted that the treatises on knowledge were well beyond creepy at this point. The void beast brought the tip of its tentacle to the front of Ezreal's shirt, digging underneath it and moving against Ezreal's bare stomach. For the first time, Ezreal felt Vel'Koz make sustained contact with his skin, and he was startled by how the tentacle steered itself forward, leaving a gooey trail as it found space under his shirt. It seemed to have a faint pulse of its own. Who knew whether it was a living thing, that was last on Ezreal's mind. 

Ezreal twisted away from this new intrusion, managing only to rotate his shoulders a fraction. His shirt was already halfway up his torso and Vel'Koz was not leaving any territory untouched. The tentacle brushed across Ezreal's nipple, and the explorer let out a grunt of distress. He hoped it didn't trigger any of Vel'Koz's mating urges. The last thing he needed was to encourage the perversity that the voidmage was taking delight in. 

Sliding through the neck of his shirt, Ezreal was temporarily blinded as the tentacle flipped the fabric over his head. It advanced the shirt up his arms incrementally, as the trademark belts Ezreal wore hindered the process. Meanwhile, another tentacle slid over his exposed stomach, creating a strange hot-and-cold sensation as the cooler air met traces of residue from the path of Vel'Koz's tentacles. 

Finally Vel'Koz won his battle against Ezreal's shirt, and the tentacles danced with fresh energy as they wrapped themselves around the slender human's arms and chest. “Interesting. Responsive in ways I might not have concluded,” Vel'Koz said. 

The tentacles around Ezreal's legs began to pull away from him, and he cried out as he was stretched painfully. Not succeeding in tearing Ezreal in two, Vel'Koz worked on tugging off Ezreal's boots as the next nuisance to be conquered. Ezreal soon felt the slimy tentacles against his bare feet, which was even weirder than the slithering he had endured over his upper half. 

Ezreal was left wearing only his pants, and Vel'Koz had some sense of the human gravity of the explorer's condition. Vel'Koz interrupted his aggressive stance toward Ezreal's clothes, opting to slide a tentacle over Ezreal's clothed member. Ezreal couldn't explain what was happening – he wasn't quite hard, but he felt like Vel'Koz was pushing him toward something like arousal. He wanted to be free of it all. 

“Just as predictable with what your body desires. Are humans always so... limited?” Vel'Koz taunted as a half-naked Ezreal struggled to reorient himself. 

“You're insane,” Ezreal spat at Vel'koz between constricted breaths.

“Is that what you call it?” Vel'Koz's eye flared for a second, though Ezreal couldn't tell whether that signaled amusement or rage. The tentacle pressing against his groin moved back up to his stomach and flitted around, toying with the idea of diving under Ezreal's waistband. Ezreal groaned as the inevitable thought entered his mind: he was going to be stripped and exposed to the world by this monster. But at least he might be spared to fight in the League another day, with Vel'Koz intent on accumulating “knowledge” and not seizing an immediate chance to kill him.

It was a strange sensation when Vel'Koz moved his tentacle inside Ezreal's pants, sliding down his thigh and working off his last article of clothing. He had never had anyone take his pants off for him, and certainly this was not the way he envisioned it happening. He felt the exposed air on his cock as his pants were taken down to knee level, and the freedom from material confinement was a relief. What was not a relief was the plan Vel'Koz held in store. Whatever it was, tearing off Ezreal's clothing was a prerequisite step.

Vel'Koz finally wrenched off the pants, pulling them free of Ezreal's ankles and casting them aside. The tentacles resumed their job in keeping Ezreal immobile, coiling themselves around both legs. 

Vel'Koz took a moment to study this accomplishment. Ezreal had been disabused of the notion that he should ever try to challenge Vel'Koz in battle while being reminded of the weakness of his human form. Despite its shortcomings, it would be interesting to discover how this anatomy worked in all its detail. 

Ezreal's head spun as Vel'Koz flipped him over and dumped him on the bed of the jungle. Ezreal landed roughly on all fours, snapping a twig as his palm contacted the ground. He felt the tentacles around his legs pulling, working his thighs away from each other. He shuddered as he pictured the view from his enemy's perspective. His entrance was free for the taking, and at least visually, he was begging to get violated. Vel'Koz slid a tentacle between the cheeks of Ezreal's ass, not penetrating as Ezreal feared but the sensation of it pressing against him was alarming. Ezreal twisted his head to the side and dug his fingertips into the dirt. The tentacle traced the surface of Ezreal's ass and left its own lubricated trail as it moved up and down – if the thing was human, it might as well be hotdogging the unfortunate explorer. 

“Interesting... it seems we interact well after all,” Vel'Koz said. The tip of the tentacle sliding against Ezreal's entrance withdrew for a moment before changing its angle of attack. Ezreal had tried to brace himself for this. A surprisingly thick tentacle head nestled into Ezreal's hole, and Vel'Koz pushed it forward. Ezreal felt a twinge in his cock as it started to respond to the voidmage's plan. No matter how nervous he was about being stripped bare in the middle of Summoner's Rift, Ezreal could not hide the reactions of his body forever.


End file.
